Penelope Taynt
Penelope Taynt is Amanda's intelligent, rude and mischievous self-proclaimed number one fan on The Amanda Show. Like Amanda herself, she was played by Amanda Bynes. Personality Penelope is depicted as an Amanda-crazed technology wiz. She also has the odd habit of interjecting the word "please" into almost all of her sentences (though in her website she puts this down to the fact that she has always been told to say "please" when she wants something, and she wants to meet Amanda). Between segments in every show, she uses some harebrained scheme to try and meet Amanda, often with the help of Drake, Josh, or her brother Preston, but never succeeds, though she is at times exceedingly close to doing so. Schemes include cloning Amanda from her toenail (but it turns out to be Drake's), having a bloodhound lead her to Amanda by following her scent, and often breaking into Amanda's dressing room. She frequently interviews people who know Amanda in an attempt to be pointed in the right direction. On rare occasions, Penelope invades skits already in progress (Most Notably 'Cooking with me' where she is chased by Security, and steals the cooking pot to try and carry Amanda with her, but Amanda comes up from the hole in the cooker). Her brother Preston has met Amanda and sometimes asks if she could meet Penelope; Amanda always says she cannot. She once shared some romance with Trevor, Barney's son, for a while. However, just as she was about to meet Amanda, she willingly gave up the opportunity and kissed Trevor just as Amanda walks by, unseen by the two. Taynt makes an appearance in the All That episode that guest starred Amanda Bynes, once again chasing after her idol. Physical description She normally wears a vest, a plaid shirt and gray shorts, as well as large framed black eyeglasses. She wears black shoes. She has a tattoo of Amanda's face on her abdomen, which is only seen once. On the show, she runs a fansite, AmandaPlease.com, which is actually an official site created for the series. Trivia *Many fans of The Amanda Show have believed that Penelope was played by a different person, as both she and Amanda herself appear on the stage at marginally the same time. *There was a few times she and Amanda were in the same room together. **She replaced an actress who was supposed to play a mummy and got her eyes covered with bandages. **When she got on stage, she was surrounded by Amanda look-alikes. **She was looking for hot sauce for Preston and his friends' pizza. **When she leaves, she finds a sandwich for Preston. **She tried to open the dressing room door then Amanda opened it knocking Penelope out. *Penelope seems to be a techwiz as she made www.amandaplease.com, a robot, a cloning machine, a giant megaphone, etc. *Ironically in the series Penelope have met/Interacted with all the other Amanda show main/guest stars but yet to have met Amanda. *She seems to be skilled in the marital arts as she was able to fight against Amanda's Martial Arts teacher Nikko for the entire episode. *Fans thought that when Amanda guest starred in the new All That, Penelope would finally meet her. *Penelope once dreamt of winning an award for best fan site and got a chance to meet Amanda. *She has ruined three sketches in the show. **She kidnapped Phillip Van Dyke in order to see if Amanda come looking for him. **She complained that Amanda wasn't in a sketch with Drake, Josh, and Nancy. **When there was a cooking skit, she stole the pot thinking Amanda was inside. *It is said that Penelope lives near the Amanda show studio as she knows exactly where it is. *Penelope's last appearance in the show was when she was sent to a school psychologist. *Penelope always shows people (excluding Amanda/Barney/Cathy) her website. *She once offered a $100 bounty to anyone who can bring her Amanda. Category:The Amanda Show characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Geniuses